No Matter Where I Am!!!
by Katt
Summary: This is my first fic. Please tell me what you think. This is all in Duo's point of view. I hope you enjoy!!! Right now just 3+4
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Ok, Ok... I think we all know the drill. I do NOT (sadly) own gundam wing. He he he... and I have no clue who does. O-yea, I wanna say this... This is my first fan fic 'EVER'. And please don't hurt me. I am making this into chapters. So no this is not a one shot. I hope you like it!!! Please tell me what you think. And if it sucks, well... umm,,,, will see...  
  
Note= should read if smart!!!  
  
Endless Waltz has and does not happen!!! I have no clue what I am going to do about love lives. I might write some Yaoi in it if that is A. O. K... I like the 3+4 thing and some of the 1+2 thing. But who knows. And H+2 fans sorry but I rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyy don't like Hilde. She kinda freaks me out with her Hildeness. Ps: R+1 ditto. The Relena and come and kill me thing makes me wanna pee with laughter. The first time when I heard her say that, I almost shit my pants from laughing so hard. But sorry if you like the 2 happy couples. I cant change the way I feel. And this is my world to control in my little cool story thing. He he he... And no,,, I am not writing a lemon. NO WAY!!! Well, maybe if you want one that says (o-yea and they did the birds and the bee thing, plus I THINK they had fun, but I am not sure. Let me ask). But I think those are all the notes you need so far. And I do swear in this. Damn my mouth.  
  
  
  
* Based on Duos point of view. This is his world. I would like it no other way.  
  
  
  
No matter where I am!   
  
By;Katt  
  
Chap,1  
  
  
  
So many nice memories. Maxwell church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. My always remembered friend, Solo. And even being with my comrades, sweet memories where made. But also the fair share of pain has been indented in my memories archive. Lets see, we have Maxwell church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. Solo... And of course bad memories where made with my comrades it comes with the job. But the pain is deserved, no denying that one. I have killed so many. So many lost souls lies in these hands, so many. Sadly, I lost track along time ago. Hell, I think we all did. Well maybe except Quatre, but we never talked about it.   
  
  
  
I wish I could have changed the way I lived. So badly, I wish I could have been another face in the crowed. Not one that participated in that nasty war. But I am sure if I was a regular lad, I would say I wish I lived a life on the edge. But now it does not matter. My choices have been made. And my life had been planed out and lived.   
  
  
  
I wonder if they know. I wonder if they know I cared. And I always will, no matter where I am. I know that we where all comrades, but I think it had also blossomed into something more....'Friendship'. My caring will always be with them, they where the only people I had. And I am damn well going to keep there memory even if the devil does not allow it. The memory will stay no matter what.   
  
  
  
I wonder if I have ever been loved. Probably not. I have always been the joker. The joker is never loved, only there to be laughed at. I wish I had more time to experience life, love, family, friends. But that can never be. Everyone thought me and Hilde would be, yea right. Me and Hilde may have been friends and may have lived together, but trust me, NOT MY TYPE. She was nice, but I don't think so. She was kind of like a leech. And anyways she loves whatever that computer freaks name is, umm... I think Matt or something. OK, now tell me, what the hell am I wasting the last few moments of my time on Hilde for?----Time to move on.   
  
  
  
Heero, the one and only perfect solider. I think I cared for him the most. But there has always been more. Maybe he is my best friend. I guess I will never know.   
  
  
  
Aww, I can feel it. The blackness calling me. I feel so cheap. I have been a ex-Gundam Pilot for almost 2 years, and I die by a shaky hand bimbo. The man must of been new at this. He did not know what he was doing. I must be his first. Even though he seemed like 10 years older then me. But I wish he understands the pain that comes after taking a life. So much to bear. And he is still young. We all are.   
  
  
  
I can feel something warm beside me. It feels good, but I bet you it is one of the workers trying to pick my pocket. Ha ha buddy, I got nothing in there. 'Eww', what just went into my mouth. It is kind of salty, almost taste the same as my tears of pain. But just a tad bit different. A tad bit saltier then my own. Could it be, someone is truly crying for me? Na, probably the owner of this place is crying because of the stain that will be left on the carpet. Well, not my problem.   
  
  
  
I can feel the heat. It is getting so close. I feel like I am surrounded by it. Maybe someone is crying for me. But it doesn't matter. If no one is, I can still just imagine it. Right? I can still feel the pain near my right side. I can still feel the slick led go straight throw me. I can feel the warm and cooling blood around me. So this is what it feels like. This is the pain I put my poor lost souls through. I am so sorry. But I am sure I will meet them soon. In the Hell that is planned for me, I know I will see all of there pained faces.   
  
  
  
I wonder what the devil will look like. Will he be tall, short, fat, or thin? Who knows, maybe I have been right and he looks like me. But no, that would be my taker, not the devil. The God of death. That would be the one that looks like me. For I was and maybe still am, Shinigami.   
  
  
  
I can feel the emptiness coming for me now. Damn, I wish I could see if someone was truly standing over me. I lost focus, well who knows how long ago. But that heat, it still remains. And that taste of 'I think tears' in my mouth, is still there too. And that warm moisture still coming from my own eyes, running down my face is still not stopping,   
  
{damn myself sometimes}. I feel like I am flying now. With just some pressure on my back to make sure I never fall. So this is it, then. Good bye, sad world. Good bye to this 'SICK' sad world (gotta correct myself). Good Bye!!! And remember my friends, I will always care, wait I mean 'love' you no matter where I am.   
  
  
  
Then there was blackness.   
  
  
  
undefined   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I can wish, cant I?  
~Note~ This is Duo's point of view. Don't you just love it!!!  
Ps: I wanna thank the Goddess of Death for helping me with idea's. Your a big help, you know.   
  
  
No matter where I am!!!  
By;Katt  
Chap,2  
  
  
"Let me go!!!" by my command, he only tightened his grip. "Let me the fuck go, man!!!", well it seems that talking to the bastard is not getting *me* anywhere.  
  
What should I do??? Hmm, maybe it would be nice to stop him from dragging me to where ever the hell he is dragging me to, and kick his ass. *It would be nice.* But the only problem is, is he is almost, I would say, four times my size.   
  
I swear, some people are such ass's these days. Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?  
  
I knew there was no way of getting away by pulling and yelling, so, I took the nice approach to the situation, "Will you please let me go?". To my surprise, for once, being a nice guy actually worked. Mr. Mocho-man stopped and let me go.  
  
In a very emotionless, monotone, familiarly voice, the man spoke. "Where here."  
  
I couldn't understand it. It was Heero's voice, but not his body. The man turned to me at that moment and I got more confused/scared. It was Father Maxwell's face. Not his body, or voice. But his face.  
  
He lifted his hand and pointed to something in the far distance. I took one swift glance and stopped frozen at mid-stare.  
  
"No!" my voice was quiet and husky to my own ears.  
  
In the distance stood the one thing that has haunted me for half of my life. The remains of Maxwell Church.   
  
"It was your fault, you know?"  
"No......Noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up!"  
  
" Huh? It wasn't my fault. I tried to save them, I tried!!!" I put the back of my hands to my face and scrubbed like I had never scrubbed before. Boys just don't cry.  
  
"Duo, its all right. You where just having a nightmare." Just then, I realized I was not the only one in the room. Wow, that just makes things a whole lot better for me, Ne?  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, its me Duo." His voice was filled with pure concern.  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" Quatre proceeded to move from his position in the room and sit on my bed. He took each one of my hands into one of his, and lifted my face with the other. With his thumb, he wiped my run-away tears that where not greedily scrubbed away.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong? You said it wasn't your fault." In away, I had no clue what he was talking about. I guess I was having one of those damn dreams that leave the mind the second you wake up. But I had a feeling it dealt with my past, and most likely Maxwell Church. Damn!!!  
  
"Nothing Quatre. I'm fine. Arigato." I tried to sit up but Quatre restrained me by my shoulders.  
  
"Duo, your hurt. Your not suppose to leave the bed."   
"Huh?......Shit!"  
  
Right then, I felt it. It was like being hit by a million big ass baseballs all at once. And it was all coming from one place. It was coming from my right side.  
  
"Fuck! Quatre, what did I do this time?" It must have to be pretty bad if Quatre has to restrain me from leaving my own bed. At least I think it is my bed.   
  
I took a look around the room. Well, at least I tried to take a look around the room. The only three things I could see was the clock that was on the night stand. Which proudly read 2:27 am. God.... and Quatres pale skin that reflected from the little light that was coming from a small window on the left wall away from the bed. It is defiantly *not* my room. It might be dark and blinding, but I can tell the room is still cleaner then my own. And also my window was above the bed.  
  
"And where am I?"  
" Duo, you where shot. It is not to serious, though" Thank god..." We took you to a safe house that Lady Une provided. There was no way we could take you through the dorms and not get caught. So Trowa and Heero went to get the rest of our stuff." Notice how he says Trowa's name before Heero's. Coincidence? I think not.  
  
"Where's Wufei?"  
  
" Sally came to patch you up, so I guess you can put it together." Figures, should have known.  
  
There was a moment of silence after that. I knew if I didn't say something the silence would stretch, so I asked an obvious question. " How bad is it Doc?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Duo. But luckily its nothing to bad. You lost a lot of blood, though. So that is why we had to call Sally. The bullet seemed to have entered your right side and went out through your back. So we didn't have to bother with surgery. It simply gazed the bottom of your bottom rib. There shouldn't be bad scaring. And you should be fine in a few weeks."(1)  
  
"That's good." A strong nod was my answer.   
  
I guess I *should* be happy that the bullet didn't kill me. But I knew that I was as good as dead any ways. Because once Heero gets done with me I........  
  
" O-yea Duo, there is one more thing I almost forgot to tell you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lady Unn wants to talk to you once your fully recovered."  
  
CCCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(1) I know crap about medical stuff. I know I shouldn't write about stuff I don't know about, but, all well. It is a fic. Who cares?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: What do you think??? Owning Gundam Wing is just a sad dream for me.  
Note: I hope you peeps like the fic. I have no life, just to let you know. ENJOY!!!  
*He, he, he!!! Duos point of view. Hmph, now that is what I call a life.  
Ps: Ok, here is the deal. I need to know if anyone is reading this. So do you think one of you nice people can at least send me a email stating you read my fic. It would mean a lot. Because if no one is reading this, I might just stop writing. Please send. I would like to finish this.  
  
  
No matter where I am!  
By;Katt  
Chap, 3  
  
I woke up to the cool air that smoothed over my now cold body. Damn thin comforter!!! Luckily the morning rays didn't seep through the curtains, because then I would be in a real pissed off mode. I'm not a morning person, can't you tell.  
  
I looked up at the clock which read 9:48 a.m., in glowing red letters. I guess that's better then waking up at 2:30 in the morning again, Ne?.   
  
As I shifted my gaze from the clock, I took in my surroundings. I noticed a hard wood chair that sat next to my bed. But that is not what really grabbed my attention. It was the blond hair that poked out of a over sized quilt that sat on it.  
  
I took a moment just to stare at Quatre's sleeping form. I kind of feel bad for him. Cause, there is no way that he is not going to wake up with out a cramp. The things that boy does for people. I shook my head at that.  
  
As I turned away my stare from Quatre, I took in the rest of the small room. The walls where painted a pine green. But at the corners, where some of the rooms paint had chipped, it proved the room use to be a Hazel color. The ceiling looked to be at least 20 years of with out washing. Water spots grazed all along the supposed white area. And the Maroon colored carpet definitely needed a good sweeping, badly.   
  
There was a desk that sat under the window. One of its legs where missing and it was being leveled by two thin books. A green lamp that *almost* matched the walls rested on top of the broken piece of furniture. Green curtains hung loosely over the window. Surprisingly, unlike the green lamp that was too dark, they where a perfect match of the colored walls.  
  
A chest of drawers sat next to the right side of my bed, as the night stand sat next to the other.  
  
To sum it all up, the room looked like shit. But still, I have stayed in worse.  
  
I heard a low yawn coming from under the quilt. A head of blond hair soon followed. Then two sea blue/green eyes slowly opened. A smile broke out on his tired face.   
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Duo! How are you feeling?" His usual high pitched voice was low and husky from sleep.   
  
" I'm fine. I feel a lot better compared to before." Which was true. It seems a lot of the pain I felt earlier this morning had disappeared.   
  
"You know, you didn't have to stay with me all night. I am a big boy." He smiled at me. I was feeling kind of guilty that the poor boy had to stay with me through the whole night. I am not stupid. I know that I am not the quietest sleeper in the world. That is why I usually get bunked by myself.  
  
"Hmph, I know. I just wanted to be safe." Quatre, always the most caring of the group.   
  
As he took a look over at the clock, he spoke. "Duo, you must be starving. You haven't eaten for about 19 hours." At that, my stomach growled. I had to fight off a small blush that was trying to creep its way across my cheeks.  
  
"Yea, food does sound good." I gave him the famous 'Duo Maxwell' grin.  
  
"Ok, I will bring up breakfast for you."  
  
"Quatre, I may have a hole in me, but that doesn't mean I'm crippled." He gave a skeptical look at me. I just kept on smiling. After a few moments of silence, he gave a loud sigh and a nod. Which in other words, meant his defeat. Yes!!! I am so good.  
  
"Fine, I will help you up."   
  
Well, it turned out that he was the one that needed the help up.  
  
I popped my head over the side of the cheap wood frame of my bed. With a chuckle, I looked down.   
  
"Killer cramps, Ne?"  
  
A muffled "Aa." was my answer.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Quatre and I entered the kitchen/dinning room about two hours latter. Hey, I had to get a shower and clean my hair. Let me tell you something, getting dried blood and a mixture of other unknown substances out of hair as long as mine is not an easy task. And also re-braiding it does take time.   
  
I could smell the scent of eggs and some bacon. I guess that meant Trowa had cooked breakfast today. He claims he always had his cooking skills, but we all know that Catherine played a large part in the 'always cooking skills'. I personally think it is just something Trowa says to impress Quatre. But that is just my opinion. Well, and Heero's, Wufei's, Sally's, and who ever else watches Trowa gloat about it.  
  
"Oi, good morning everyone," I said in a sing song voice, after Quatre gently placed me in a seat at the table where Heero and Wufie sat at. I got a 'hmph', a "Quatre, not while I'm cooking," and the taping of the devils computer keys, for a greeting.   
  
"So, what are we having for breakfast this morning?" Wufei placed his news paper down onto the table and just stared at me. I, of course, just stared back. This continued on for a few minutes. Both oblivious of the giggles and tapping of keys around us.  
  
"Ha, you blinked first." I said, highly proud of my self. He just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maxwell, shouldn't you be in bed?" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Sally?" I said mockingly. I was rewarded with a light blush and a grumbled "At least I have someone," as he turned back to his news paper.   
  
At that, I could feel my self growing a tad bit depressed. God, I hate it when he ruins my good modes. But to face the fact, it was true. With a low sigh I whispered. "True, very true." It wasn't suppose to be heard by anyone but my self, but, I had a feeling Heero caught it. His keys slowed for a moment, then went back to there normal pace.  
  
At that moment, breakfast was served. I was taken back at what was placed in front of me. Where was the real food? WHERE WAS MY COFFEE?   
  
Instead, it was some kind of pinkish stuff in a little cup, and some flaky mushy stuff in a bowl. Defiantly something I have never seen before.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
With a slight twitch of the lips and a tinge of amusement in his voice, Trowa replied "Your breakfast." Oh, of course, my breakfast. I knew that.  
  
With a huff, I looked at him straight in the *eye,* " This is a monkeys breakfast."  
  
"Well monkey, then eat up," Wufei said, his voice high with amusement. I glared over at him, but all I got was a look at the front page news.   
  
I turned my 'Wufei death glare' back to Trowa. " Trowa, what is this." The way I said it, made the question more like a answer-or-die question.  
  
With a loud sigh, he looked down at my *breakfast*, then back up at me. " Duo, it is good for you, just eat it." I could hear the annoyance in his tone. He then took his seat next to Quatre at the small table. I didn't get it. If it was so good for me, then why aren't the other guys eating it? Hmph???  
  
I looked back down at my *breakfast* and picked up a spoon. I am going to regret this. I shoved the spoon in the flaky mushy stuff, and shoved it in mouth. And with a forceful swallow, it plopped down in my tummy.  
  
O-yea, I was going to regret it. My stomach really didn't seem to agree with me. I stood up, knocking my chair over, and ran up the stairs. Lets just say I was going to become better friends with the toilet.  
  
As I left the room, I just barley missed Quatre's question to Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, I thought you said it was just some old style American yogurt and oatmeal?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Quatre poked his head through the door way of the cramped bathroom. I didn't really   
have anything to puke in the toilet, so I just sat there staring at the tub of toilet water. I really didn't feel like talking to Quatre. I am like that sometimes. Want to talk, on. Want to be left alone, off. Almost like a switch. Right now, I was on the off. But I smiled up at him any ways. I have a image to keep up, you know.  
  
  
" Duo, did you really think it was that bad?" Oh on, I must have upset the wholly cook of the uni-bang circus world. I am a dead man.  
  
I turned to him to answer, but his face went from questioning to concern when I did. I had no clue of what he was looking at until he pointed to my white shirt. I looked down to see blood grace the front of it. My blood, to grace the front of it.   
  
I could feel the sting that told me of a fresh cut. It looked like some of my stitches had come loose. Why-oh-why me???   
  
I heard once that until you notice something wrong with you, you wont feel anything. I guess that proved to be a true statement.  
  
"Duo, you got to learn to take more care of you self." Quatre walked over to the closet on the side wall and opened it. He pulled out a Mauve colored towel and through it at me.  
  
"Put some pressure on it, that should stop the bleeding." Sometimes I swear he miss takes me for a five year old.  
  
"Thanks man." He helped me get up and we walk back to my room. He had a few stitches to fix. Ekk!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... I wish....  
Note: Duo's point of view. La, la, la...  
Ps: So, tell me what you think. I would really like to know. ENJOY!!!  
  
No matter where I am!!!  
By;Katt  
Chap,4  
  
  
As Quatre laid me down on the bed, I could not stop looking at the ceiling. It was so strange. It seemed that a lot of the water spots resembled old American cartoons that Sister Helen once showed me.  
  
There was one that looked like this cartoon character, I think its name was Mikey, no wait, Mickey. Yea, that sounds about right. Another looked like an cartoon that they called Bat Man. Well, it looks more like his mask. But it still looks cool.  
  
Quatre stood over my wired viewing and just stared at me.  
  
"Umm, yea?"  
  
"You seem so quiet, what are thinking?" How do I explain to him that I was staring at some water spots and making shapes out of them? I am sure he would think that I am even more stranger then I really am. So I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Are you ready to start Quatre?"  
"Umm, yea, take off your shirt." I complied with his command.  
  
"So what did poor, little, ol me, do this time?" He took a good look at my wound, and faced me again.  
  
"Nothing to bad, just took out two stitches. I am going to need to re-do them. Hold on while I get the supplies."  
  
As he was leaving the room, I looked down to get my own personal view on my little situation. Ewwwww!!!!!! Sure, I have had many wounds in the past. Sure, I have seen blood and gore everywhere. But it still never sits to well with me. That is why when I got my shower I made sure to face the tile wall the whole time. Gaaaaa!!!  
  
Quatre re-entered with a hell-for-me needle, and some stitching supplies. I tried to keep focus at my cartoon shaped ceiling and not look down at my bloody self. He walked to my bed and started to clean my injured area. How he can stand looking at it, I will never know.  
  
"So, Duo, we never did talk about your half of the mission yet." He stuck the needle into my side so it could num.  
  
  
He told me last night that they completed the mission and Wufei found me at the front entrance. How I got there, I have no clue. But they said that I was unconscious and bleeding so they took me here so they could patch me up and let me rest. Heero had meet up with us latter that night.  
  
" Umm, well sorry to say it bud, but I am a little fuzzy in the mind. I guess the blood loss went to my head." Which was very true. All I can remember was being shot and falling to the floor. It is just like me to do something like that.   
  
"Well, tell me what you do remember." I took a long look at him, making sure my eyes didn't wonder down to my little, umm, lets call it, cut. His eyes where full of curiosity. Once you get the little blond on that, he will never stop persisting. I am weak to his kindness... Damn it!!!  
  
I turned my gaze back to the ceiling. "Well, see this is what happened," He started working on the first stitch. " I did my job and put down the security system." He was now pulling on the stitch to make sure it was in a tight knot. Just keep staring at the ceiling Duo. Yes that's right, just keep staring. "Well, one of the security personal got site of me." He started to work on the next stitch. I will not be sick...I will not be sick... " And well, I guess he got a lucky shot." He pulled on it to make sure it would not give out again. I WILL NOT LOOK DOWN.. I WILL NOT PUCK...   
  
Well, I did look down. I had to swallow the little puck that threaten to break free from my closed lips. I hate my life!!!  
  
"And that's it." My before semi-steady voice gave out, which made my closure come out as a choke.  
  
Quatre, so considerately, put the towel, which he cleaned my wound with earlier, over my little exposure.  
  
" Do you know who brought you up from the basement to the first floor?" How can that little pest always be so calm?  
  
"Nope, sorry." He stood up and walked over to my bag of clothing. He pulled out a baggy black shirt and walked back to me.   
  
"Duo, sit up." I did as told and lifted my arms in the process. He gently pulled the shirt over my head and arms, and lifted my braid out in the back. The shirt on normal people would probably be a snug fit. But with me, I was like a lost little boy in it. This is just one of the reasons why I wish my parents where still alive. I would like to know which side of the family gave me my slim frame so I could curse them. Oh-well, shit happens.  
  
" I see, so your saying you remember nothing." I gave a slight nod. Why does it always seem that no one ever believes in what I say?  
  
" Duo, I think you need a nap. You have pushed your limits for now. I will call you for lunch."  
  
" Quatre, I am not a baby. You call it sleep. Not nap, sleep. S.L.E...."   
  
"Fine sleep. I think you need some sleep. Now, get some sleep!!!" I could tell he was very annoyed with me at that point. So I did the best thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out and climbed to my pillow. No use fighting, and sleep does sound nice...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I woke up about 3 hours latter to Wufei's foot kicking the side of my lower right thigh. He always has the best wake up calls.  
  
"Wuffie, it is all right baby, I'm up." His face turned from annoyance to anger.  
  
"My NAME is NOT WUFFIE or BABY!!!" I could feel a chuckle growing in the depth of my throat.   
  
"Wufei, I am just playing, what is it?" He looked at me for a moment. I could see the anger that he had held drain away.   
  
"Quatre wants you to come down and eat some lunch. Now, get up. The rest of us have already eaten." I gave a nod for my understanding .   
  
Wufei turned on his heals and was about to leave when a pillow, out of no where, hit him in the back of the head. I wonder who could have thrown it.   
  
Wufei turned very slowly, to slowly. His face was red with anger. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown the pillow.  
  
In a blink of an eye he was on top of me. Face to face. I looked him straight in the eye, but did not speak. After what seemed like forever, he spoke.   
  
"Maxwell, your a dead man." Before I knew what was happening, Wufei's hands where everywhere, tickling me. I noticed, in the slip between laughs, that he was careful not to hit my gun shot wound. He can always be the perfect friend.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
As I was putting away my lunch plate, I took a glance out the window. It was mid-fall. My favorite season, and I am stuck in here for a few days. How wonderful.  
  
My glance turned into a stare. It seemed that our hide out was in some type of forest. Some of the trees where bare because of the season. There was a lake in the far distance. The sun reflected off it very nicely. The sun was in end-afternoon, going on evening, which made it a color of orange rather than yellow. The scenery looked like one out of a picture or movie. It was just...just... beautiful.  
  
A tap on the shoulder is what woke me from my moment of peace. I turned around to be faced with a dark green *eye*. He spoke first.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" I hate it when it seems like people just read me like a book.  
"Yes very. Its a shame I cant go out side." I shrugged my shoulders as he nodded his agreement.  
  
A thought came to mind. "Umm, Trowa, where is Heero."   
  
"He went out to get some more supplies. Why???" He raised his one eyebrow that you could actually see.  
  
I was kind of at lost for words for the why part. I would like to know why I to even asked the question. But I just mentally shrugged it off.  
  
"Just wondering." Again, a nod for agreement.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was 2:42 a.m. when I woke up again to my stomachs begging of food. Dinner wasn't all that big. All we had where some sandwich's that Quatre made. So I had an excuse.   
  
I got up slowly so I would not jar my injured side, and got out of bed. I opened the door to my room and looked both ways before entering the wood panel floored hall. My feet made a slight paddle since I was bare foot. A paddle that was just enough to wake Quatre, as I passed his and Trowa's room.  
  
He creaked his door opened silently and poked his head out first. I, of course, was not expecting this, so I gave a quiet gasp an stumbled a bit. But, was still able to keep my footing.   
Quatre poked out the rest of his upper body and made a whispered "Duo." I looked at him and gave him a toothy smile. "Sorr..." My voice was faltered by a covered giggle. Quatre had both his hands around his mouth and was trying in vain not to laugh out loud. As the door opened a bit more to reveal a boxer clad, Trowa, my smile grew. As fast as I saw Trowa, he was gone. And so was Quatre. All that I heard was a click then a swarm of giggles. As I turned from the door with my smile still in place, I mouthed the words "Good Night" and headed down the stairs. I was thinking that I might want to stay down stairs a tad bit longer then I expected, since my room was right next to there's.   
  
As I made the rest of the way down stairs with out anymore problems, I reached my goal. It was so wonderful. It was big and white. Pretty much the only thing that mattered in the house. As I put my hand on the cold steal handle of the refrigerator, I had a feeling someone was watching me. And I don't mean just sitting there watching like an idiot, I mean the type of watching a cat has with its mouse.  
  
I slowly dropped my hand from the handle and went for my gun. Which so happened to not be in its usually spot. My underwear's waste band was empty. DAMN IT!!!  
  
I went through the many different choices I had. I could run and hide, go in a fighting position, or I could even scream bloody murder. But I was just to tired and was injured. So I lifted my hands very slowly to each side of my chest in a surrender mode and turned to face my cat.  
  
  
Narrowed, cold, Prussian blue eyes, where my greeting. I dropped my hands and gave a slight grin as I spoke to hopefully cool down Heero.  
  
"Umm, Heero, Hi!!! Your up late. Did I wake you? I am sorry if I did. I was just..." Heero spoke, which meant the end of my babbling. "Duo, go back to bed. And no, you did not wake me, I was already up."   
  
I looked at him hard for a moment. Nope, no emotion there. I was about to give a sigh and go back to bed when two things hit me at once:  
Why the hell should I do what he says.  
Why the hell is he up and doing what.  
  
So instead of turning around, I stood my ground.   
"No, I am hungry, so now, I must eat." To confirm what I said, my stomach made a grrr noise. And because of that grrrr noise, I had to hope my blush was not noticeable  
in the dark.  
  
"Fine, get something to eat and go to your room. I have work to do." Who the hell would be working this late. Yea, sure, during the war we stayed up late. But we don't need to anymore.  
  
"And what work might that be?" He gave me a look that could kill, but by now it doesn't even affect me.  
  
"It is none of your business. Go to bed." This was tooooo easy.  
  
"Ohhhh, so my guess this business deals with..." I gave a moment pause to add for the mocking drama. " Relena."   
  
My smirk faded as a thought I saw a moment of hurt enter his face then leave. That got me worried.  
  
In a serious tone I tried to comfort him. "Heero, I'm sorry. Is something wrong. I didn't mean to get you upset. I am really...." Again he stopped me mid-sentence. Can't people learn to wait?  
  
"Duo, it is none of your business. Will you please go to bed. You need to rest and heal. You still have a meeting to attend to with Lady Une in a few weeks."   
  
I was surprised to hear so many words come from Heero's mouth. So I guess that meant he really wanted me to go back to bed. So, this time, I did give a light sigh and went to the refrigerator. I had a feeling that Heero was watching my every move. I took out a left over sandwich from dinner and filled a glass of water. We both exchanged nods and I went up stairs. Before I went down the squeaking hall, coming from the direction of Trowa's and Quatre's room I might add. I stopped and looked down the stairs. Yup, Heero was still watching. With a sigh I whispered "good night, Heero."  
  
I could have sworn he said "good night, Duo" back. But it was getting awfully loud in one of the rooms. O, boy!!! I am going to have a long night to night. God save us all!!!  
  
-----------------------  
Ok,ok. I have realized that this fic needs way more detail and work. So, with my next chapter, I promise it will be alot longer. I am really sorry for my lack of work on it. Ja-Ne!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...But someday... :D  
Note: Duo's point of view. ^-^  
Any comments???   
Ps: The sixth chapter might not be out in a while. I have alot of stuff coming up in this next week. So I will get it up as soon as possible.  
No matter where I am!!!  
By;Katt  
Chap,5  
  
Two more days till I have to see Lady Unn. I have to admit though, my curiosity is getting the better of me. I really do wonder what she wants.  
  
Well, after about a week of being locked in the safe house, I finally got Quatre to understand that I was fine. But, I have to say, he did not take it well. He was, and still is, kind of pissed at me that I had to tell him to back off. But hey, I need my space. I am a teen growing into a man. O-yea, I feel so big now.  
  
I looked back down at the book I was reading and finished the rest of the page. It is actually a very interesting book, that is if you like 20th century art. It was one of the books that held up the desk. Hey, I need some means of entertainment.  
  
I got off the bed and headed down stairs. Like always, my stomach told me it was time for a snack. As I reached my destination, I looked over my shoulder to find Wufei staring at me.  
  
"Hey Wufei, whatcha doing?"   
He sighed and gave me the middle finger. Yes, we are like family. I stuck out my tongue and went back to my search of something to eat. He gave another sigh and started to speak.  
  
"Duo, what do you think Lady Une really wants?" That made me turn back around again while still holding the milk in my hand that I got from the refrigerator. I looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Got me, probably wants to kick my ass for getting hurt again. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Don't you think it is kind of strange that she did not call you in for the last time you got hurt. This is the third time this year. You use to never get hurt during the war."   
  
I gave him hard look and shrugged again. Why does every one think I have the answers to all the questions now a days?  
  
"Wufei, I will admit, I have thought of that. And yes, I do think it is strange. But I really don't think it is anything to worry about." I sat at the table across from Wufei with a class of milk and a bowl of strawberries at hand. I noticed that Wufei was looking at the bowl of strawberries with approval until I pulled out a bowl of sugar and dumped half of it on them. I gave a smile chuckle as his faces went from approval to a scrowl.   
  
"Hey?!? What's wrong with strawberries and sugar?" He looked back at me with the 'scrowl of disapproval' still on is faces and sighed. He shook his head a few times and turned back to me with his usual 'Duo Maxwell' look. I sighed and started picking at the strawberries and placing them in my mouth. What a sweet taste.  
  
Wufei stood at that moment with absolute disgust as he looked at the sugar that was at corner of my mouth. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and then shut it. I gave him a smile and fluttered my eye lashes as if in a silent manner I was saying 'O, you know you love me'.   
  
He turned at the moment and started to leave. I went back to my bowl of strawberries until I heard the click of the door. No use eating by your self. I picked up the strawberries and the class of milk as I headed for the door to go out side. There was a stone by the lake calling my name.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As I sat on the rock and placed my food by my feet, I looked to see if any one was out side too. Nope, damn it. Well I guess that means that there was no use of me coming out side. But hey, at least I have the fish with me. God, do I have such a sucky life.  
  
I sighed an looked at the fish in the lake. I was more than happy to hear from Quatre a couple of days ago, that we were still on earth. It is not often that we get assigned here. And one thing that really got me pissed when I got shot was that I was sure, that is if I lived, that I would be reassigned to one of the colonies. It's not that I don't like the colonies, its just that, earth is so unpredictable. You never know when it is going to rain, snow, or be a sunny day. There is no chart that tells you these things. It just happens.   
  
I was about to get up and put back the rest of my strawberries in the refrigerator when I heard footsteps behind me. I signed and turned to see who was my intruder. I gave a smile to the blonde haired boy and padded the space next to me. He took the invitation and sat down while he pulled his knees up to his chin an wrapped his arms around them. I smiled at him. He really does remind me of a lost little boy.   
  
"Still pissed?" He shook his head and gave me a small smile.  
  
"Nope. I was thinking more along the lines of you being mad at me." I gave him another smile and a sigh.  
  
"Why would you think that? You did nothing wrong. You just wanted to help and keep me safe. I really do appreciate that." I brushed his hand with mine in a friendly gesture and turned back to the lake. I was about to start a conversation that I have had with Quatre more times than I could count.  
  
"Quatre, tell me again. How does it feel to be loved. And you know what way I am talking about. A love stronger than family or friends." In the corner of my eye I saw him lift one eyebrow as if in question and also turn towards the lake.  
  
"Duo, I feel like I have told you this a million times. I have no answer to that question. I can't explain how love feels. You just, I don't know, feel it." I gave a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. No use on pushing more of this conversation.   
  
I took deep breath and got the guts to ask one question that has bothered me ever since I found out that Quatre and Trowa where together.   
  
"Quatre, I am sorry, but I gotta know." I paused for a seconded as my mind battled itself on weather to ask the question or not. My curiosity always seems to get the better of me. " Quatre please tell me, why a man. Why did you fall in love with some one the same sex." I aloud my eyes to stay focused on my hands as I had a feeling that his eyes held some hurt. What right do I have to ask that question?   
  
I stood and was about to leave, but stopped when I felt a warm hand tug me back down. I still refused to look up at those wide blue/green eyes while I sat back down.   
  
" Quatre man, I am real sorry. I have no right to ask that. It is really none of my..."I stopped mid sentence as Quatre's voice broke through my own. But what really got me, was there was no pain or anger in it.  
  
"Duo, there is no reason to be sorry. Why do you ask, is there a problem that me and Trowa are together while where the same sex?"  
  
I gave a painful sigh and looked up. To my surprise, Quatre face only showed child like curiosity. I gave a smile and shook my head.  
  
"Quatre of course not, you two are my friends. Almost like family. I just don't understand why or more like how you to got together. That's all. Was it not embarrassing comforting Trowa and telling him how you felt?" Quatre gave me a knowing smile and tried to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks with his sleeve. I pulled down his sleeve so I could see his faces again. He gave a slight chuckle and looked up at the now dark sky.  
  
"O-yea it was embarrassing. I was almost sure he was going to reject. I still remember the night I told him. It was the same night I got my first kiss." his blush went a little darker, "and also the same night I lost my, well, umm, you know" I gave a little chuckle and signaled with my hand for him to go on. " But let me tell you Duo, it was worth it." He paused again as if in thought then continued.   
  
"Duo, not everyone falls in love. Some people search there whole lives, and never find it. When I new that I loved Trowa, I could not let that get away. It does not matter what the person's sex is or how rich or poor they are. What matters is if you are in love and if they love you back. I gave Trowa many options that night that I confessed my love. I told him I would leave and never bother him again. Or I could love him with all my heart and stay by his sighed till the day I die. Well I guess you know what he had chosen. But really Duo, if you love someone, go for it. Because you love them, does not mean there always going to be there. And you never know when you will be able to find love again. Do you under stand what I am talking about?"  
  
I gave Quatre a full hearted smile and a small hug. He may be small, but he always seems to know the most out of the five of use. I was about to tell him thank you, when my sharp military senses told me of another intruder. I turned around to see who owned the quiet footsteps when a small smile tugged at my lips. I then turned back to Quatre and gave a wink.  
  
"You two ready to head in?" I gave a nod and stood. I bent over and picked up the rest of the strawberries and my empty class of milk and started to walk away toward the safe house. Before passing Trowa, I gave him a small wink and started to head the rest of the way. But before I went out of ear shot range I stopped and waited.  
  
"Quatre, ready to head in?"  
"Trowa, would you sit with me for a little while longer before heading in?"  
"Sure..."  
  
I gave a knowing smiling and headed back the rest of the way to the house. I stopped by the kitchen and placed my empty class in the sink and the rest of the strawberries in the refrigerator. As I walked past Heero's room I gave a suffering sigh. 'Duo, not everyone falls in love. Some people search there whole lives, and never find it.' Yea Quatre. Not everyone does find love. I feel like me and Heero are the only ones that can't. And even if I did, the same thing is going to happen like what happened with the others. It is bad enough that I started loving people like family again. What would happen to the person I loved more?  
  
Why do I keep on torturing my self like this?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Duo!!! Duo damn it, get up!!!" I swear, god and the devil both have it in for me.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Now why the hell did you wake me from my slumber?" Not that I didn't mind. Every night the same thing. Nightmares of what I have done and what I have seen. Man, does my life suck.  
  
I looked up at Wufei and gave a hardy smile. He just gave a face of annoyance and walked out of the room. I sat up and looked at the clock on the night stand. I gave an annoying sigh and stood. I hate people, I hate people. I walked out of the room my self, only clad in my black boxers and headed my way downstairs. Like usually. Heero on the computer. Wufei with his news paper. And Quatre and Trowa flirting like two horny monkeys that have never been laid.  
  
I sat at the seat next to Heero, and started kicking Wufei from under the table. He gave me another look of annoyance and kicked back. I stuck my tongue out and kicked him one last time.   
  
I gave a smile and a thank you as Quatre brought me my coffee. Yes, I love the secrete world of coffee. I took the sugar, and of course, poured most of it in. I gave a smile at Wufei as he gave a sickening look at my coffee mug.  
  
"So, what are the plans for today?" I said it to no one in particular, but I new Quatre was the only one that would answer. What would you expect if you lived in a house filled with guys that most have sticks up there ass's?  
  
"Hmph, I am not sure about you guys but I have nothing."  
  
"Ditto"  
Me and Quatre both stared at the last three boys waiting for there answers. All that was heard was the taping of keys, the sound of a news paper changing its page, and the shuffle of shoes. I looked back at Quatre and gave a shrug.   
  
"What you expect man, they're nothing but full grown 'stick up the ass' dolls."  
  
"Hey!!!" Quatre put his arms around Trowa while I mumbled "and sex toys."  
  
Quatre didn't hear me, but I had a feeling Trowa did as he lifted his 'eye brow'. I gave a smile and put my head in my hands.   
  
"I think I should get a dog. At least it would be willing to do something with me."  
  
I stood and headed back to my room so I could change. But not before Wufei could yell "Do you want me to help pay for it?" at my retreating back. One of these days Wufei is going to regret all the things he has done and said to me. Now only if I could think of something to do........  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I pulled on my pants and looked at my self in the mirror. I touched the small pink line that has already healed on my right side. I rubbed it a few times and put on my shirt. I turned away from the mirror and put my shoes on. Once they where both tied I headed back down stairs. Everyone was out of the kitchen by the time I entered so made my self a little sandwich for breakfast.   
  
I opened the door to the out side and headed out. Not once yet have I actually been in the woods. I followed a small trail that ran by the side of the house. I gave a sigh as I passed a few more trees by a clearing and finished my sandwich. As I entered the clearing I surveyed the area. I was about to turn back right before a head of brown hair passed my vision. I took in a breath and let it out slowly as I followed the young man named Heero Yuy.  
  
He stopped and sat on a rock. I walked very slowly up behind him until his voice broke through.  
  
" Duo, what are you doing here?"   
I was not really surprised that Heero new who it was. I was actually surprised that he did not comment of me being here a little early. I gave a sigh and sat next to him. He looked at me for a moment with a raised eye brow then looked back at the forest.  
  
" Maybe I should ask you why you are here Yuy. I was just bored and followed the path by the house. What is your excuse?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at Heero. For some reason he seemed to be trying to avoid me. What else is new. I shrugged to my self and stood back up.   
  
"Heero, yea, think you could be a little more friendly towards me? I never did anything to you, well except shot you. But hell, you stole half of the parts to my gundam. Are you listening to me?"  
  
He just kept looking at a spot some where deep in the woods. I turned at that and started to head back the way I came. No use talking to a zombie.  
  
I gave one more look towards Heero and started to enter the trail.  
As I started to get a view of the house again I slowed my pace. It's not like I am going to have anything to do once I get back to the safe house. I gave (once again) a sigh and left the trail. I really do wonder why my lungs don't give out for how much sighing I seem to be doing lately.  
  
As I was about to re-enter the house I could hear Wufei doing his daily training stuff. Might as well stop by and say hello.  
  
As I followed the sounds of Wufei screaming at some invisible person, I picked up a few stones and put them in my pocket.   
  
His voice lead me to another opening around the lake. I gave a soft giggle as I saw Wufei kick a log and fall on his ass.   
  
I stood behind a rock that sat right behind a nice size pine tree. I took one of the stones out of my pocket and hit the fallen Wufei on the right thigh. A little low then what I was aiming for, but close enough.  
  
Wufei looked down at his thigh and kicked the stone next to it. I ducked under the rock so he would not see me. I peeked my head from the side to see Wufei shake his head as if he thought he was crazy or something and went back to training. I gave another soft giggle as I threw another stone.  
  
This time it hit him in the back. I tried not to fall over laughing as he turned around quickly and went into a fighting position while sevyeing the area. It looked like he was ready to kick some serious ass. Sorry Wuffie, not today!!!  
  
He shook his head once again and again went back to his training. I took the last stone and prayed for all I was worth that my aim would be good........... YES!!!  
  
I feel over laughing while tears ran down my faces when Wufei gave a desperate cry for help. He feel to his knees while cupping his crotch in a desperate try of relief.   
  
I crawled my way over to the fallen Wufei as fast as I could while trying to control my laughter. I did feel a little sorry for the guy.   
  
He looked up at me with blazing eyes of death. Damn can he recover fast. "Shit" I jumped to my feet and ran as fast I could back to the house. Where is a gun when you needed one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
